


sides of a coin

by SaekoCrolla (Crollalanza)



Series: Sports Fest 2018 Haikyuu!! [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/SaekoCrolla
Summary: Prompt: 'There are Two Miya Atsumu(s)'





	sides of a coin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Linn for prompting this.

There are two Miya Atsumus.

The one who winds up his teammates in the changing rooms … at practise … during school... at weekends … a call... a message…a dumbass emoji.  Who spends his time telling the rest they’re scrubs, who gives no mind to anyone else’s feelings because he ‘ain’t giving a shit ‘bout that stuff if they can’t hit his tosses right’.  The Miya Atsumu that at times is so loathed that no one will sit with him when they break for lunch—not even his brother (maybe that’s not a surprise as they spend their lives at odds but never quite seem to break)—but leave him sitting at a table alone, or on the steps of the gym.

Not that he seems to notice, or care, but carries on munching and swilling down an energy drink, flexing the fingers of the hand he’s not using.

Careless of people’s feelings, so you’d think he’d be careless about everything else. Except he’s not. He’s meticulous. From the preparation (new nail files, a hand cream light enough to soak in yet heavy enough to make a difference, a series of hand exercises designed to strengthen and improve flexibility, knee crunches to strengthen the ligaments, and the endless tossing up, up, up in the air and practising in the garden with ‘Samu until even he’d had enough).

Maybe this is the same Miya Atsumu, two sides of a coin, unable to live without the other because all that punctiliousness fuels his obsession which further hones the personality that can only be described as sewage.

But there is another Miya Atsumu, the one who after a loss doesn’t blame anyone else. Who feels the loss as keenly or more so than any member of the team, who can’t take comfort from the knowledge he was on the top of his game, but takes succour from the fact that everyone else around him played to their best.

“We were beaten by a better side _on the day_.” he murmurs.

The crack in his throat, the swallowed sob is barely discernible, but you’ve listened out for it since that last point was scored because you know, you know, _you know_ , that this Atsumu is the one who’ll need to make sense of it all before he turns inward and lashes out again and again to anyone who tries too late.

He’ll be impossible for a while. But _that’s_  the Miya Atsumu they all know, and _that’s_  the one they feel safe with.

But you. You’ve always felt safe with every incarnation of Atsumu. Despite the knowledge that when he first arrived he looked on you with incomprehension because all you appear to do is wait,  and wait with a patience he cannot achieve, you’ve seen what he can do, what he can bring to this team and the usual steady beat of your pulse becomes erratic when you watch.

And there’s yet another Miya Atsumu, one you discover a year later, when he’s trembling as you cup his face in your hands. When his eyes close and the noise in his throat is a husk and a groan as he surrenders to your kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This came out completely different to how I'd originally envisaged, but I'm happy with the result.


End file.
